melodivisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Melodivision Song Contest
+ , , and the ). *Autonomic regions cannot participate. *You can keep your country for every edition, swap to another, or withdraw. *If you don't confirm your country in confirmation period (in DM), MSC team will decide if you can continue with your participation. Artists *The artist you choose should be somehow related with the country you choose. (live, at least for one year, born, or one of the parents were born in that country). *For bands, at least one member must be from country that you choose. *The artist must be at least 16 years old to compete. *If two countries choose the same artist, the country which confirmed first will take it, and other country has to choose another artist. Songs *All the songs must be released after 2013 or at least exists in 2013 albums. *Covers and parodies are not allowed. *Eurovision songs are not allowed. *Eurovision NF songs can take part. (in NF season, you can send song from NF only when NF ends). *The song must be confirmed in confirmation period. *It's allowed to hold a national final to select your song. *If you don't confirm your entry in confirmation period (in DM), MSC team will decide if you can continue with your participation. *If you don't confirm your entry in DM, you will be disqualified. Voting *Voting yourself is of course banned. *You should vote your top 10 favorite acts by giving him/her 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,10 or 12 points. (12 for your favorite) *When you sent your points, you cannot change them. *In case that : **You didn't vote in ESC Style, you will be disqualified. **You failed vote in your semi-final, you will be disqualified. (and you will get 50% strike) **You failed vote in grand final, and you qualified for the final, you will get 50% strike and you will get 50% of points. **You failed vote in grand final, and you didn't qualify for the final, you will get 25% strike. **100 % strike means ban from the contest. (if you are banned, you can't participate anymore) Other *In case that you win MSC, you get right to choose host city, slogan etc. *If there is a tie, the country who has got more 12 points (or 10-1 point) will win the contest. *Every time you change your Instagram username you have to tell us about in DM. *Spokespersons can't be politic persons. *Friendvoting is strictly forbidden. In case that you are doing that, team will decide about strikes. |-| Waiting List= =Waiting List= 1.@esc_luciejones 2.@eurovision_on_the_brightside 3.@4looha 4.@europinionz 5.@martinperez_c 6.@eurolehner 7.@esc_spaiin 8.@esc_andrea_eurovision 9.@vittorio_esc 10.@eurovision_spaiiin 11.@daegu_ball 12.@charl.xtte_ 13.@eurosongcroatia 14.@serbia_wins_esc 15.@escflorin 16.@its.wincent 17.@eurovision_bulgaria 18.@esc.netherlands 19.@esc.georgia 20.@esc.luke 21.@eren.esc 22.@escjohn08 23.@lovelykostovv 24.@euroita 25.@esc_isa 26.@eurovisionmusic 27.@noirsongcontest 28.@escfilippo 29.@esc_kosovo 30.@ilnicaloveu 31.@e.eurovision 32.@eurovisionrandomized 33.@kmantakas_11 34.@esc.alex_ 35.@eurovision.ly 36.@escratings 37.@eurovisionturky 38.@eurovisionbingo 39.@esc.ivan.bg 40.@esc_meme 41.@esc.n.memes 42.@nabil.bs 43.@goldenmelodycontest 44.@escromania 45.@nabil.bs 46.@escmall 47.@escmulti 48.@songcontest_germany 49.@esc.milica |-| All Time Points= =All Time Points= With edition 18 ended, the all time results look like this: |-| Winners= =Winners= Melodivision has had 16 winners so far. The first ever winner was Poland, which holds the record for the winner with least points, and the last to date is Israel, while Sweden holds the record for the winner with most points - 247. |-| Participations= =Participations= : Withdrawn }} To create new country pages use this template: Country Template To create new edition pages use this template: Edition Template